Little One
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: One-Shots of Yami calling Yugi 'Little One'. ENJOY ZE FLUFFINESS 8D
1. Chapter 1

Me: And welcome one and all to Little One.  
IS: She will update her other stories.  
Me: New Beginings fans, WinryElric24 has adopted that story. IS: Dangerous Experiments fans, she will be updating that in the next few days. Me: I will not be here on the 10th throught he 14th, as I will be at Church Camp. I will update Dangerous Experiments before I go, so don't worry.  
IS: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Only her OCs.  
Me: These are One-Shots. Now, I want you to get this fact through your heads- I DO NOT HATE ANZU. I ONLY FIND HER EXTREMELY ANNOYING. IS: She does not hate Anzu. She just sees that Yami really loves Yugi. Me: And I want to make AT LEAST 100 One-Shots. I know I can do this!

Yami and Yugi lived right next to each other. They were best friends. Yami was dating Anzu Masaki. The two had big windows, so they could just write things and show each other what they wrote. Yugi was in the middle of his homework. He looked over and saw Yami talking into his phone. He seemed to be arguing with the other person.

'Only Anzu...' Yugi thought. He saw yami sit down on his bed. Yugi quickly grabbed a notebook and a black marker.

\U Okay?\ he wrote. He held it up and knocked on his window. Yami looked up and read the message. He grabbed a notebook and a blue marker.

\Tired of Drama :(\ he wrote.

\I'm sorry :(\ Yugi wrote.

\I love You\ Yugi wrote down. As he was writing, Yami closed his curtain. Yugi looked up, and frowned.

*Time Passes*

Yugi and Yami were walking and talking together. They sat down on a park bench. Both were laughing and smiling.

'Hey, isn't this easy?' Yugi thought to himself. Yami had a smile that could light up the entire town. he hadn't seen it in a while since Anzu brought him down. He said he was fine, but Yugi knew better than that. What he wanted to know was what was Yami doing with a girl like that? Anzu pulled up in a car. Yami sighed and stood up.

"See you later, Yugi" he said, getting in the car. Anzu drove off. Yugi sighed. He went home and got in his own car. He drove to the game. Yami was the star football player, and Yugi always went to the games to support him. Anzu was the head cheerleader.

*Time passes*

It was the night of the dance. Yami knocked on his window. Yugi looked at the message.

\You going?\

\Homework :(\ Yugi wrote. Yami put down the notebook and left. Yugi went through the papers on his bedand found the \I love you\ paper. He got into a white suit. He picked up the paper and left.

*At the dance*

Yugi came into the room. He walked towards Yami and Anzu. Yami stopped dancing with Anzu and pushed her to the side. Yugi took out the paper.

\I love you\

Yami took out a paper. in blue marker, it said,

\I love you, Little One\

The two came together and kissed. They were both happpy.

Epilogue: Anzu never got asked out again. She grew into a cat lady and died at age 37. Yami and Yugi both graduated High School and went to college together. Once they had graduated there, they got married.

IS: You totally BS'ed that epilogue. And this follows the music video for You Belong With Me Me: Yes and yes. xDDD IS: You're so weird and crazy, I swear to Ra.  
Me: I hate you. With all of my hate.  
IS: Love you too, sweetie!  
Me: O.O 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, I just HAD to put this chapter before the one I typed up on the 6th. IS: She's been watching S-

Me: BE QUIET, NINJA PUFF!

IS: -eason 0 Me: Yes I have, and OMR YAMI IS SOOO CREEPY XD IS: You just said you'd think it'd be cool if the Season 0 Yami and Yugi were dating, and that Season 0 Yami was extremely overprotective of Season 0 Yugi.

Me: Well, that's because Season 0 Yugi IS SO FREAKING HELPLESS! But he is one of the MOST ADORABLE THINGS EVAR!

IS: And now, she gives you the moment you've all been waiting for! I think!

Me: SEASON 0 YAMI AND YUGI ARE DATING XDDDD Also, mentions of GX and 5D's characters because I'm soooo unoriginal and I can't think of names ATM cuz I'm lazy. Also, OC'S FTMFW!

IS: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, only her ideas and OCs

Me: OC'S FTMFW!

IS: As you have told us *nods head*

Me: I just realized, this'll be kinda confusing with two Yugi's and two Yami's. OKAY! IDEA! Season 0 Yugi's last name will be Mutou, as it is in Japan.

IS: What about Yami, and that won't clear anything up.

Me: SHUT UP, NINJA PUFF! Dx Plus, hopefully the readers can pinpoint the differences. OMR just wait until you read what happens to Season 0 Yugi xD. Also, sorry GX and 5D's fans, but Jaden and Jack will be the school bullies. GOMEN!

* * *

"Class, we have two new students. I would like you to meet..wait. Are these really your names?" Yusei asked the two newcomers.

"Yes" The taller of the two said. The shorter of the two was hiding behind his tall friend.

"No need to be scared, Little One" the tall one said. The short one grabbed the tall one's hand tightly.

Yusei sighed. "Class this is Yugi and Yami" he said.

"I'm Yami" the tall one said.

"I'm Yugi" the short one said behind Yami.

"No need to be scared" Yami said to Yugi. The two walked to two seats in the back and sat down.

*At Yugi's house*

"Yami. you should've gone to scho-schoo-ACHOO!" Yugi sneezed.

"And leave you here alone and sick? Not happening, Aibou" Yami said, pulling the blanket up to Yugi's chin.

"Thanks, Yami" Yugi said, sniffling.

"Get some rest, Aibou" Yami said soothingly.

"Promise you won't leave?" Yugi asked.

"I won't leave. I promise" Yami said. He lightly kised Yugi's cheek. Yugi closed his eyes and fell asleep. While he was asleep, Yami made sure to change the rag on Yugi's forehead. A bug had been going around and Yugi was one of the people who had caught it. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek again and sat at Yugi's desk. He soon nodded off himself.

*Back at School.*

*At Lunch*

"Yugi is SO CUTE!" a girl squealed to her friend.

"I know, but what about the other Yugi? It's kind of weird for there to be two Yugi's and two Yami's, don't you think?" the girl's friend asked.

"San, I just say we leave the situation alone. That other Yami is hot as he**" their friend said.

"I'll agree to that!" the first girl said.

"So do I" San said.

Yami and Yugi came to their table.

"Do you ladies mind if we sit here?" Yami asked.

"We don't mind at all" San said, trying to make sure her voice wouldn't squeak. Yami and Yugi sat down. Yugi poked at his food.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi didn't say anything. Yami looked at the girls. "He's a bit shy at times" he said.

*Season 0 Yugi's POV*

'Yami and I only have that one class together. What if my other classmates bully me like they did in our other school?' Yugi mentally said. (Me: AWWW! SEASON 0 YUGI, YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF KAWAII!)

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked me again. Under the table, I felt his hand tighten on mine. I shook my head no. He leaned towards me and whispered "I know what's wrong. Is it the fact we only have that one class together?". I nodded. "You have to eat, though. And it will be fine. I promise" Yami said. I nodded and took a small bite of my food.

*Normal POV*

The bell rang and Yugi had only eaten half his lunch. Yami walked him to his next class before running to make his own class. Yugi took a deep breath as he sat down. He hoped his classmates would be nice.

*Yugi's house*

Yami yawned and woke up. He looked at the sleeping Yugi. The rag had fallen off his forehead. He stood up and walked over to Yugi. He took the cloth with one hand. With his other, he felt Yugi's forehead. With a small gasp, he pulled his hand back. Yugi was burning up! He quickly got more cold water on the rag and placed it back on Yugi's forehead. How could his fever go up in such little time?! Yugi opened his eyes a bit.

"Yami?" he said goggily. He started to sit up, when Yami shook his head.

"Lay back down, Aibou. Somehow, your fever has come back" Yami said. Yugi layed back down. Yami tucked the blanket up to his chin. He kissed Yugi's cheek.

"Yami, I don't want you-you- ACHOO!" Yugi sneezed. Yami gave him a tissue and Yugi blew his nose. "Arigato. Yami, I don't want you getting sick" Yugi coughed.

"It's a risk I'm taking, Hikari. Now, it's time for you to take some more medicine" Yami said.

"Nooooo" Yugi wailed/coughed.

*School*

Yugi walked to his locker. He shuddered, thinking of some of the other students in his classes. They had basically forced him to do their worksheets overnight. Yugi put the extreme ammount of papers neatly into his bag, and closed the locker. He decided to go outside and wait for Yami. Once outside, he sighed. Even though it was only their first day, Yami had made a bunch of new friends. Some of Yugi's classmates came up behind him.

"Yugi. What are you still doing here?" one asked.

*Yugi's House*

*Yami POV*

It had taken a while, but I finally got Aibou to take his medicine. As soon as he took the medicine, I told him to rest some more. I wish there was more I could do to help him. I just hope he gets better soon.

"Yami..." I heard him say in his sleep. I came to his side and started stroking his hair.

"I'm right here, sweet Hikari" I said quietly.

*School*

*Normal POV*

Yugi laid on the ground, shaking in fear, with bruises on hes face and arms.

"We told you to go right home when school finished" Jaden said.

"Yet, you stood there like a complete idiot" Jack said.

Yami came running to where the three were.

"Yugi!" he cried out. Yugi he looked at him. He was still trembling. Yami ran to his side.

"Yami..." he said quietly. Yami stood up and faced Jack and Jaden.

"You will both pay for this" he said, a golden eye glowing on his forehead.

*Yugi's House*

When Yugi woke up again, he saw a doctor beside Yami.

"Yami?" he said questioningly.

"Yugi, your fever keeps rising, and I got worried." Yami said.

"It seems he has the flu, not just a simple cold" the doctor said, taking the thermometer off of Yugi's forehead, "It'll be a the most a week before he can return to school". Yami nodded.

"In the meantime, make sure he gets plenty of bedrest and drinks plent of fluids" Yami nodded again.

"Arigato" he said.

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my job" the doctor said he left the room.

"I'll be right back, Aibou" Yami said. Yugi nodded. he put his blanket over his head.

*School*

Jack and Jaden gripped their heads and cried out in fear.

"Make it stop!" Jack cried.

"Please!" Jaden begged. Yami helped Yugi up.

"It'll be alright, now" Yami said. Yugi nodded his head. Yami opened up Yugi's backpack and took out Jaden and Jack's worksheets. He laid them on the ground next to the two boys. He was shocked to see that when he had done that, no worksheets remained in Yugi's bag.

"I finished my work in my classes" Yugi said, looking at the ground. Yami nodded and took Yugi's hand.

"Let's get home, shall we?" he said. Yugi smiled.

* * *

Me: Yes, this goes in Little One. It says Yami calls Yugi Little One in the description, does it not? I never specified which Yami and which Yugi.

IS: Forgive her, she is watching Season 0 on Youtube.

Me: Yami still has his powers for the, as the Japanese say it, 'Yami no Game'

IS: Translated to Dark Game.

Me: Shut up, Ninja Puff :p Also, a story all about the season 0's dating will be out soon, along with a story that's a RyouxOC


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay, this idea will not leave me ALONE!  
IS: Just type it already before it drives ME insane

* * *

Yami was walking Yugi home after their date. At Yugi's house, the two kissed each other goodnight. Yami was across the street already, when Yugi realized he hadn't given Yami his gift! And it was special! The lady at the place where he had bought it told him to give it to the one he loved before the day ended, or the magic in it would fade.

"Yami! Wait!" Yugi called. Yami turned around. He saw Yugi running across the street. There was a sound of a car horn.

"Aibou! Watch out!" Yami called. Yami ran into Yugi and tackled him to the other side. They landed in the grass. The car passed. Yami's heart was beating rapidly. If he had been just a second off, it wouldv'e been too late to save him.

"Aibou! Do NOT scare me like that, again!" Yami scolded. Yugi pouted his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I had forgotten to give you something. You were already across the street, and I had to get it to you" Yugi said. Yami planted a kiss on Yugi's lips.

"Listen, Aibou. Now I understand why you did that, but you have to be more careful." Yami said. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi tightly. "I almost lost you" he whispered into Yugi's ear. Tears sprung into the corners of Yugi's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Gomen, Yami. Gomen" Yugi sobbed silently.

"Shh. Don't cry, Aibou. You're safe now, and that's all that matters to me." Yami whispered. He kissed Yugi's forehead. The two stood up after a while and brushed the grass off of them.

"What did you want to give me, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"I wanted to give you this. The lady at the store told me to give it to the one I love most before the day ended, or the magic from it would be lost" Yugi said, giving Yami a box. Yami looked at Yugi quizically, then he looked at the box.

'He almost got himself killed just to give me something special?!' Yami thought as he opened the box. He let out a silent gasp.

"A-Aibou, how did you afford this?" Yami asked. Yami took the item out of the box. It was a triangular-shaped peice of gold with the Millenium symbol carved on it. Yami unhooked the clasp and put it around his neck. Yugi helped him hook the clasp together.

"Um..." Yugi said, not wanting to make eye contact with Yami anymore.

"Aibou, what are you not telling me?" Yami asked.

"I gotta go inside now, Yami. I'll see you tomorrow" Yugi said. He ran inside.

"What is he up to?" Yami said to himself. He crossed the street and went back home. Yugi watched him leave from his bedroom window.

"I can't tell him. He'd never be able to forgive me. He'd hate me forever..." Yugi said quietly. He curled up his knees to his chest and clasped his hands together around them. A few tears fell down his face. "I'm so sorry, Yami. But I'm even more sorry to you two. Please, forgive me, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl" He silently sobbed into his hands.

*The Next Day*

Yugi woke up sadly. He owed an explanation to Yami, but... he couldn't. He just couldn't tell Yami. But, if he kept it a secret, there was the chance that Yami would find out from someone else. But if he told Yami, there was the chance of Yami never forgiving him.

"I don't know what to do" Yugi said to himself. He curled up his knees again and sobbed into his hands. Yugi's phone chose that moment to ring. Without looking at who was calling, Yugi picked up.

"Hello?" he sniffled.

"Aibou? Why are you crying?" Yami asked.

OH S***!

Yugi dropped his phone in shock.

"You okay, Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi wiped his eyes.

"I'm fine" Yugi said.

"Why were you crying just a bit ago?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I have to call you back. Grandpa needs me to see something" Yugi lied. He flinched. Yugi didn't like to lie. To Yami, of all people.

"Okay. Call me back soon" Yami said. The two hung up. Yugi quickly changed into a simple T-Shirt and jeans. How was he going to tell Yami? It was the only way to afford the necklace! Yugi's mind played out a scene of what would happen if he told Yami what he did.

"_Um, Yami. I need to tell you something" Yugi said, kicking at the ground._

_"What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked._

_"It's about that necklace I gave you. I...I...to get the money, I had to *gulp* sell some of my Duel Monsters cards" Yugi said._

_"Which ones did you sell" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Yugi shrank down. Yami was not going to like this. "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl" he mumbled. Unfortunately for him, Yami had keen hearing/_

_"WHAT!" he yelled. Yugi shrunk down more. Yami took off the necklace and threw it on the ground._

_"Yugi, it'd be best if we never saw each other again" Yami said. He walked off without another word._

Yugi's eyes shot open.

"NO! YAMI, DON'T LEAVE ME! GOMEN! Gomen!" Yugi exclaimed, before breaking down again. Yami, who had been worried about Yugi, had came to the Game Shop after eating breakfast. Right as he had entered the house part, he had heard Yugi's outburst. Yami raced upstairs to Yugi's room. He opened the door to see Yugi sobbing on his bed.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" Yami asked, immediately coming to Yugi's side. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami.

"Don't leave me" he sobbed.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I promise. I will never leave your side." Yami said.

"I know you will, after I tell you what I had to do to afford your necklace." Yugi said.

"What did you have to do?" Yugi asked.

"I had to...sell some of my Duel Monsters cards. I'm so sorry, Yami." Yugi said.

"What ones did you have to sell?" Yami asked.

Yugi started crying again. He held tight to Yami. Yami was confused, until he head "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl".

"Oh, Aibou" Yami said, holding Yugi closer.

"Gomen, Yami. Gomen" Yugi sobbed. Yami held Yugi tighter. Yami was about to say something when Solomon came into the room. He was carrying a white envelope. He saw his grandson crying, and the one his grandson loved was holding him, trying to calm him down. Solomon slipped the envelope onto Yugi's desk and closed the door as he left.

*A few hours later*

It had taken a while, but now, Yami and Yugi were staring at the white envelope on Yugi's desk. Yugi avoided Yami's eyes and took the envelope. He gave it to Yami. Yami opened it.

"Aibou, I thought you told me you sold these" Yami said. Yugi looked at him in confusion. Yami was holding up the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl cards. Yugi took the envelope and found a little note.

\I'm glad you were able to buy what you wanted to for him, but you didn't have to sell these. I'm giving them back to you, Yugi. You could've just asked me for the money to buy it, you know. I would have done it for you. You are my best friend. You were there when all I needed was one person to understand me. These cards are yours. No need to say thank you. ~ Claire Anzi Alex\

Yami had read the note by peering over Yugi's shoulder.

Aibou." Yami said. Yugi turned to him.

"Aibou, I will never leave you. You should have told me last night. These may be my best cards, Little One, but I love you more" Yami said.

'Arigato, Claire' Yugi said mentally. He was truly grateful to have a friend such as Claire. She had given him the money to afford Yami's gift, and she had given him the cards back.

Yugi came to a conclusion while gently swaying back and forth in Yami's arms:

Claire was NOTHING like their other friend, Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Me: Okay, I've been a little skeptical to release this. I don't know how people will react to this.  
IS: Seriously, guys. If you really read this, you'll understand why Yugi sold the cards to afford the necklace.  
Me: I was trying to follow the line 'If you really love something, set it free'  
IS: And she meant the cards in this case, **_NOT_** Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHA! FEAR MY INSPIRATION! FEAR IT NAO!  
IS: She watched a Puzzleshipping video.  
Me: Lotsa One-Shots on the way. I'm in a One-Shot mood lately. Also- GENDERBENDED YUGI IN THIS ONE-SHOT! WOO!  
IS: Enjoy (I guess)

Yami and Yugi were five and four when they met. It had been a short meeting, though. It was 14 years before they saw each other again...

Yugi stood at the back of the somewhat crowded room. This was her parents' idea of a birthday party for her. It wasn't THAT big of a deal. She was only 18. She was wearing a soft lavender dress that had pink trim. The dress complimented her soft amethyst eyes wonderfully. Yami was at the table with the food, joking with some of his friends who had also been invited. He then noticed Yugi in the back, standing alone. Yami got two cups of punch and walked over to her.

"Hello" Yami said, handing her one of the cups.

"Hello, Yami" Yugi said with a slight blush, taking the cup.

"You look very lovely tonight, Yugi." Yami complimented, taking a small sip of his punch

"A-Arigato" Yugi stuttered.

"You are very welcome" Yami said. He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. Yugi shyly took his hand. He led her to the dance floor. The two danced quietly to the music. It was after the party, and Yami still stayed. He stayed next to Yugi until her father basically threw him out of the house. Later that night, Yami was throwing pebbles against the window. Yugi smiled when she opened it and saw him. Her father gently moved Yugi out of the way and looked down in the open window.

"Stay away from Yugi!" he bellowed. Yugi was on the stairs, crying.

"Yami! Please don't go! she begged. Yugi's father closed the window and sent her to bed. Yugi ran up the stairs and closed her door.

"Yami. Take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting. All we have to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess" Yugi said dreamily. She heard pebbles hitting her window. She opened it and saw Yami. She looked around. No one was watching. Or coming, for that matter. Yami opened his arms, and Yugi jumped. She landed gracefully in Yami's outstretched arms. She giggled.

"Shh" Yami said quietly, putting a finger to her lips. The two went to the garden and sat next to each other, just enjoying the other's presence.

"Close your eyes for a little while. We can escape this town for a while" Yami said quietly. Yugi did as Yami said. She placed her head on Yami's chest. She hadn't seen him in 14 years, and he had gotten very handsome. She was in love with him the instant he had come over to her. Yugi's father found them. He took Yugi away from Yami.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Yugi" he growled. Yami quickly left. Yugi extended her free hand.

"Yami. Please don't go" she begged silently, tears forming in her eyes.

*a couple weeks later*

Yugi hadn't seen Yami in a couple weeks. She was sitting on her bed silently, think of Yami. She had no idea of what was going on downstairs.

*Downstairs*

"Listen. I swear on my life that I haven't loved anymon more than Yugi" Yami said.

"And you're being completely honest." Yugi's father said.

"Yes, I am" Yami said sincerely. Yugi's father walked to Yami and smiled. He placed his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"Well then, I give you my blessing" he said.

"Thank you, sir." Yami said.

"Yugi's in her room, by the way" her father said.

"Arigato" Yami said. He went up the stairs. He knocked on the door. "Yugi! It's me. We need to go somewhere private" Yami said through the door. Yugi opened the door and launched herself into Yami's arms. Yami took her downstairs and outside to his car. They drove to a beautiful spot outside the town

"Yami. I've been feeling so alone. I kept waiting for you, but you never came. I don't know what to think anymore." Yugi said. Yami smiled. He leaned down on one knee and opened up the small black box he had. Yugi gasped at the ring.

"Marry me, Yugi. You never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress" Yami said, his eyes glittering.

"Y-Yes! A thousand- no. A million times yes, Yami" Yugi said, tears of joy falling down her face. Yami slipped the ring on her finger. The two embraced each other and kissed.

*One year later*

Yugi walked arm-in-arm with her father down to the altar. Yami stood paitiently, watching his beautiful fiancee make her way towards him. Once Yugi was at the altar, her father went to his seat and sat down.

*after the preist's long and boring speech*

"Do you, Yami. Take Yugi to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have, and to hold. To love ,and to cherish. In sickness, and in health. For as long as you both shall live?" the preist asked.

"I do" Yami said.

"Yugi. Do you take Yami to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have, and to hold. To love ,and to cherish. In sickness, and in health. For as long as you both shall live?" the preist asked.

"I do" Yugi said.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride" the preist said. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and swung her towards the ground. He held her close and kissed her lips. Everyone cheered as the two came up.

*4 years later*

Yugi slipped into the nursery. She smiled at her sleeping, 3-month-old son. His name was Atem. Yami came behind her and snaked his arms around Yugi's waist.

"How are you doing?" he asked quietly, rubbing her stomach. The couple had another young one on the way. Yugi was already 4 months in. They had found out a couple weeks ago that they had a girl on the way.

"I'm doing just fine" Yugi said, twisting around to face Yami.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Yami asked.

"I like the name Claire. What do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I think that's a wonderful name." Yami said honestly.

*5 months later. Jeez, so many time-skips. -_-. Just deal with 'em*

Yugi held the baby close to her. Claire had been born just a couple weeks ago. The two soon got home. Yami paid the babysitter, and she left.

"She's perfect. Our little princess" Yami said, kissing Yugi's forehead, and then kissing Claire's head.

"Aishiteru, Yami" Yugi said.

"Aishiteru, Yugi" Yami said.

The four lived happily ever after, the end.

Me: I love the way this ended.  
IS: That was funny. Me: I thought so, too. But I think I'm going to do a full-blown story with genderbended Yugi. Along with a genderbended Ryou as well. 


End file.
